


Fever

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon comes down with a cold, so Takumi takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> When I was in middle school I would read a lot of sickfic. It really made it's mark on me and now I'm WEAK for it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"I'm not sick. I don't get sick," Leon protested. His overall appearance, however, said otherwise. Pale skin? Chills? Lots of coughing? Check, check, and check.

"Leon, you obviously have a cold. Just lay down and rest already," Takumi said irritably. He shouldn't have had to be here, forcibly preventing a sick man from wandering the halls of the castle, and yet here he was. Leon had already been caught roaming around twice before everyone somehow decided unanimously that Takumi should be the one to deal with him. ("You two are like peas in a pod. He'll listen to you," Kamui had said. And what a lie that was.)

"That's impossible. I've never been sick before. I'm fine. I promised Elise I'd train with her later," Leon said, punctuating his sentences with deep coughs.

"It will have to be much later. You aren't going anywhere like this," Takumi insisted, pushing him gently onto the bed and trying to resist the urge to hit him. 

"But-"

"Rest!" Takumi growled, throwing a pillow. "Are you like this every time you get sick?"

"I told you... I've never been sick," Leon replied, his protests weakening as he fell backwards onto the bed, seemingly dizzy.

"You're serious?" Takumi asked incredulously. "You've really never been sick before? The air in Nohr must be incredible..."

"Yeah, but I... faked it, once," Leon said, rolling over slightly to cough again. "I wanted... my siblings to come take care of me... but... nobody... noticed I was gone..." he muttered.

Takumi, taken aback, struggled to come up with something to say to that. Leon, in his fevered state, didn't seem to realize what he had admitted to the Hoshidan prince.

"Okay... Okay, you're stupid, I'll keep that in mind. Gods, you don't know anything, do you. I bet they were all worried, thinking 'Leon works too hard, we should let him rest' and leaving you alone to get better," he said quietly, shaking his head in exasperation. "You want someone to take care of you? Fine, I'll do it. Get under the blankets and sleep, and don't you dare get up and stagger around the castle in your state."

"You can... leave. I'm not... five anymore..." the blond groaned. He did, at least, acquiesce to covering himself with his blankets, though he still shivered with cold.

"Of course you aren't. That's what makes your insistence on walking around so ridiculous. Now shut up, or your throat will hurt worse." Takumi grumbled. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"You haven't eaten anything all day. That's it, you're getting soup. Just sleep until I get back, okay?"

Leon didn't reply, but Takumi figured that he could leave the room without him trying to escape, at least for a little while. And when he returned to Leon's room with a bowl of warm soup, he found that his assumptions were correct. Leon remained in his bed, face as pale as before. The youngest prince of Nohr opened his eyes slightly, hearing the clanking of a spoon against a bowl.

"Oh... You came back... I didn't think you would..." he said weakly, shuffling himself into a seated position.

Takumi frowned. "I said I was bringing you soup, right?" he asked. He was sure that he did, although he supposed that Leon might have missed it.

"You did... but... I thought you just said that so I wouldn't leave."

Takumi rolled his eyes. "Would you have left if I hadn't said that?"

"No..."

"Right. Eat your soup," Takumi insisted, handing over the bowl, which rested on another dish so as to prevent anyone from burning their fingers.

Unfortunately, Leon's hands trembled, making it difficult for him to bring the spoon to his mouth.

"Oh, honestly," Takumi murmured. "Here," he offered, setting the spoon aside and bringing the bowl to Leon's lips. "Just drink it."

Leon obliged, taking a careful sip of the hot liquid.

"It doesn't taste like anything," he pointed out.

"It's because you're sick. It's really common," Takumi explained.

"Oh."

"It would be delicious; I promise. Take another sip."

Leon took a much more generous gulp. He took another and another until the bowl had been halfway depleted. He sighed, closed his eyes, and leaned back against his pillows.

"I can't eat anymore," he said quietly.

"It's fine. You did well," Takumi said, placing the bowl on a table to his side.

"T-Takumi... P-Prince Takumi, I... don't feel better..." Leon complained softly.

Takumi nodded. "You won't for a while. Sleeping will help a little, though." He stood up. "I suppose I should leave you be."

He was surprised when Leon reached his arm out, grasping his wrist. His grip was weak, of course, but the gesture was nonetheless startling.

"Don't..." Leon whispered, looking pained.

"What''s wrong?" Takumi asked in concern. He hoped he wouldn't have to call in a healer.

"I don't want you to... leave," Leon admitted.

Takumi blinked in surprise. "You did earlier."

"I lied," the blond prince said miserably, closing his eyes. After a pause, he dropped his hand. "Never mind. I don't know what I;m saying. Just get out."

Takumi glared, not that the other prince could see it. 

"You're lying again. Stop that. I said I'd take care of you, right? If you want me to stay, I'm staying."

Leon made a noise of protest.

"Shut up and sleep," Takumi whispered, placing a hand on Leon's forehead.

Leon shifted, falling into an uneasy slumber. Takumi stayed with him until he awoke again, hours later.


End file.
